According to the method presently used for preparing sesame seeds, the seeds are first sieved in order to free them from their impurities, and then the seeds are left soaking for at least one hour in water; the water is then discharged and the moist seeds are left in the tanks so as to finish swelling. After having swelled, the seeds are husked by attrition, meaning that they are energetically stirred up and that the husks get loose by friction against each other. Said stirring is carried out in a round tank, when the seeds have reached a degree of moisture of 40-45%. Since the debris of husks and kernels remain stuck to each other and in order to separate them, said mixture has to be passed in a brine; the seeds have to be rinsed for freeing them from the salt contained throught the brine; the kernels float at the surface of the brine while the husk debris sink to the bottom, so that it is easy to collect them on the surface by means of a skimmer or by hand; finally, the kernels have to be rinsed in order to free them of the salt contained in the brine.
When using said method and for 500 kg of seed, the consumption of water is of 2000 liters, the consumption of salt of 200 kg, plus 5 hours to work for 5 persons. Moreover, a considerable energy has to be spent for the drying operation in order to eliminate the water absorbed by the seeds (40-45% by weight) and the husk debris are unusable for animal feed.